Camera Phone
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: A Doccubus fluff piece. Ever wondered the story behind Lauren's picture on Bo's phone in episode 3x05? Answer: it involved tears, cuddling and sexy-times.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl and its characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures. This is a work of fiction intended for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Note:** This started out as an innocent, PG-rated fluffy piece then took a life of its own. I regret nothing. :) Ever wondered what happened to Bo's phone after Vex stole it in 3x03? And how did the picture of Lauren that Bo had on her phone in 3x05 get taken? This fic tries to explain that. It takes place sometime between 3x03 and 3x04.

**Camera Phone**

**Chapter 1**

Bo opened the front door to Lauren's apartment and walked in, not bothering with closing said door.

"Lauren?" She called out for the blonde, not seeing her in the apartment's main living area. She heard footsteps on the staircase and turned around, beaming brightly. "There you are!"

"Hey yourself." Lauren smirked as she descended the stairs, walking towards Bo and giving her a tender peck on the lips. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Lauren inquired playfully, placing her hands on Bo's hips.

"I just got this new phone, since the Morrigan won't bother returning me the one Vex stole..." Bo rolled her eyes, absently caressing the arms that held her. "And I was in the middle of putting all my contacts back in it."

"Really, you didn't backup your old phone to make it easier to do that kind of stuff before it got stolen?" Lauren chuckled in amusement. Not having a backup was so... Bo.

"Well, hindsight is 20-20. I learned my lesson now. Anyway..." Bo pulled out her phone from her pocket, showing it to her girlfriend. "As you can see, I already have saved your number to my contacts, but I wanted to take a picture of you so I can see your gorgeous face whenever you call." Bo flashed a flirty grin while Lauren ducked her head, smiling bashfully.

"Alrighty then. What kind of picture do you want?"

"Hmm..." Bo bit her lip, then smiled wickedly. "The kind of picture I REALLY want would be for my eyes only." She drawled suggestively, and Lauren understood right away what kind of picture she was talking about. "And since we can't ever guarantee that my phone won't fall in the wrong hands again, I'll have to settle with you looking beautiful with all your clothes on, and committing that other picture to memory instead." She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pressing their bodies close together and dipped her head to plant a moist kiss on Lauren's jaw, chuckling at the sudden intake of breath she elicited.

"I... What I meant was, any particular place you want me to stand so you can take the picture? By the window? Against the wall? Or..." Lauren was trying to properly articulate her thoughts, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Bo trailed kisses down her neck. Her train of thought was completely lost when Bo sucked on a thundering pulse point. Instinctively, she wrapped her right leg around the succubus' hips and pressed her close, trying to relieve some of the sudden ache she felt.

"Take a picture of you by the window, then take you against the wall. I like the sound of that." Bo said huskily and gently disengaged herself from Lauren, pulling her by the hand towards the window.

"Uh, what?" Lauren was still having trouble getting back in the game as she let herself be guided to the window.

"Left you speechless, eh doc? The sooner we take this picture, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing before." Bo gave the doctor a teasing smile, rubbing her thumb along the hand she was holding.

"Right. Picture." Lauren refrained from speaking much more, opting instead to just smile in amusement at how flustered she could get when the woman next to her turned up the sexyness. Sometimes she wondered if Bo realized just how much of an effect her effortless sensuality had on her. They reached the glass doors leading to the outside balcony.

"Ok just stand here... perfect." Bo positioned Lauren to stand by the open balcony door, letting the sunlight cast an ethereal glow on the blonde. "Beautiful." She stood there for a moment, blatantly and openly admiring her girlfriend. Lauren curled her lips in a tight smile and averted her gaze, still not used to being the source of Bo's adoring scrutiny. Pulling out her phone, Bo opened the camera app and pointed it at Lauren. "Alright, say cheese!"

As the phone camera captured the picture an audible snap sound of a camera shutter was heard and Lauren flinched. Bo looked at the picture on her phone and frowned when she saw a tense, frowning Lauren.

"Uh, let's try this again." She turned her attention back to Lauren, who was composing herself again and smiling. "Alright here comes." She touched the camera button again, another snap was heard and Lauren flinched again. "Hmm, one more time. Ready? 1,2, 3..." Another snap and another flinch. Bo checked all three pictures she'd taken, all three showing a frowning, tense Lauren, and realized something wasn't right. Concern clouded her features as she took a step closer to Lauren. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lauren replied, somewhat confused.

"You sure? Because these pictures here tell me otherwise." Bo turned the phone around so Lauren could view the pictures she'd taken. Lauren's brow furrowed as she noticed how she'd unconsciously tensed up in each picture taken. "Do you have a phobia of pictures that I should know about?" Bo asked, half-joking and half expecting the doctor to geek out on different phobias and their causes. She was not expecting what came next.

"No, not at all. I mean, Nadia would always take pictu..." Lauren stopped mid-sentence when it hit her. The last time someone had taken a picture of her, it had been Nadia, in this same room, before she'd started getting erratic due to the Garuda's control. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Staggering to the recliner, she sat down and let out a shaky breath. Bo winced, immediately realizing something was wrong, and sat dawn next to Lauren, bringing one hand to rest on her lower back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice was soft, full of concern for the blonde. Admittedly, she didn't really enjoy bringing up Nadia, but she knew that whatever had Lauren so distressed had to do with the now deceased girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Lauren let her head drop forward as she tried to explain, her voice contrite. "She always had her camera around, taking pictures of everything. I guess my subconscious associated that with her, and it triggered a response associated to a traumatic memory." Always the doctor, she tried to explain her unusual behavior.

"But you seemed fine up until the last moment when I was taking the picture."

"My hypothesis is that the camera shutter sound might be what's triggering my reaction." Lauren explained. Nadia always used a professional camera, and the shutter noise was an ever constant when she was snapping pictures. "I'm sorry. I thought I was done grieving her." Her eyes filled with tears, as memories she had tried to bury came back to her. She knew that these types of triggers were hard to predict. All it took was a sound, or a smell, for painful memories to come flooding to the surface.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to apologize for anything." Bo encircled her arms around Lauren in a tight embrace, her own guilt over Nadia's demise bubbling to the surface. It had been by her hand that Nadia was released from her coma, and it was also by her hand that Nadia had died. "Lauren, I am really sorry for what I did. I wish I could have found another way of stopping her." She tried her best to comfort the woman she loved so much, but words failed her and she dropped her gaze.

"There was no other way, Bo. I understand that now. I could never blame you for that. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have had the chance of trying to start anew with her." Lauren brought one hand to cradle Bo's face, regarding the succubus with a mix of understanding and pain. "And then you saved my life. You've done more than I could ever have asked for. The only way to have her saved was to never have brought her with me to the Congo." Lauren's lip trembled and she slowly exhaled.

"Do you wish you could turn back time and change that? So you could never have to be involved with the fae?" Bo's voice cracked a bit as she asked it. What was not being said weighed more than what was being said. Not being involved with the fae meant never having met Bo, and Lauren understood what was being implied. Bo felt her heartbeat thundering in her veins, genuinely terrified of what Lauren would say next, but part of her really needed to know.

"Up until a few months ago, I did." Lauren turned to face Bo, her usually serene features contorted in sorrow. Again, what was not being said weighed more than what was being said, and again what was being implied was understood. Bo's heart was overjoyed and breaking at the same time. Without saying it outright, Lauren had just admitted that what she felt for Bo surpassed what she had felt for Nadia. "And I feel so selfish for not wishing that anymore, but I can't help it. I've never been happier in years, but at what cost?" She hung her head in shame, letting out a shuddering breath.

"Hey, Lauren." Bo cupped Lauren's chin in her hand and brought their eyes level with each other. "Baby, don't do this to yourself. Please, don't. You're the most selfless person I know. And it's one of the many things that I love about you. Don't ever forget that." Tender intensity burned in Bo's dark eyes as gazed at Lauren intently. She rubbed her thumb along her lover's jaw and brought their lips together into a warm, loving kiss. Lauren released a breath she didn't realize she was holding and relaxed into the kiss, her hands seeking out Bo to help anchor herself in the moment. Bo kissed her cheek, then her temple, then took hold of Lauren's head and brought to rest on her shoulder. She gently laid back on the recliner and brought Lauren with her, sighing when the doctor snuggled against her. "We've both been hurt by all of this. But we're in this together." She asserted softly, but with conviction, wiping some unshed tears from Lauren's eyes. Lauren looked at Bo, her eyes awash with a dozen feelings that she couldn't put into words, so instead she communicated them by capturing Bo's lips in a deep, emotional kiss. Soft lips slid against one another, tongues tentatively touched and caressed and hearts were slowly mended. When air became too much of a necessity they parted reluctantly, faces still millimeters apart, still sharing the same breath.

"Thank you." Lauren whispered softly, but Bo could read the emotion in her teary regard. Bo simply nodded and kissed the blonde's forehead, holding her protectively as they laid there, watching time pass by in the comfort of silence and each other's warmth. It would take time for open wounds to heal and for traumas to go away. But they had each other's love through it all. Together.

After an hour had passed, Lauren let out a contented sigh and moved from their cocoon of warmth. Although unexpected, her breakdown helped with the healing of some wounds that she had kept repressed and compartmentalized until she could almost forget they were there. And she had the incredible woman next to her to thank for. Sliding up along Bo's body, she treaded fingers in long dark hair and kissed her gently.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you." Her lips curled up in a contemplative smile as she rested her hands on Bo's shoulders and sighed in contentment.

"Aww shucks, Doctor, I think it's the other way around." Bo smiled bashfully and took hold of one of Lauren's hands, kissing it reverently.

"I'm going to grab some water, do you want anything?" Lauren offered as she got up.

"I'm fine." Bo declined and leaned back on the recliner, watching as the blonde made her way to the kitchen. She felt something digging into her back and realized her phone was still there. Grabbing the offending object, she stared hard at it, reflecting at the unexpected turn of events that her silly picture idea had brought about. Her eyes landed on the volume control buttons and suddenly an idea struck her.

"Hey, I figured out something." Bo sauntered to Lauren excitedly, phone in hand. "See this?" She opened the camera app settings, finding the setting that would turn off the camera shutter sound. Then she smirked at Lauren, proud of her discovery. "Turns out the shutter sound on this thing is just for show. Wanna try taking that picture again?" Lauren chuckled lightly and nodded. "Ok, stand in front the painting by the door. Say cheese!" Bo tapped the button, no shutter sound was heard. She looked at the resulting picture and beamed proudly at her girlfriend. "Perfect." She turned the phone around for Lauren to see it, and sure enough, it was a relaxed, smiling picture that she saw this time. "Now, let's add this to your number." She squealed excitedly. No sooner was Bo finished fiddling with the phone, Lauren lunged at her. The blonde possessively took hold the brunette's face in her hands and locked their lips in a kiss that made Bo see stars.

"If I remember correctly, you did say something about taking me against the wall once you had your picture." She whispered hotly against Bo's lips, suddenly wanting nothing more than fulfilling her lover's suggestion from before. Maybe it was the catharsis from her meltdown, combined with the lust she always felt for Bo that made her act this way, she thought briefly. It didn't matter. She could over-analyze this later if she chose to, but at that moment, all she wanted was Bo.

"You remember well." Bo all but growled, her dark eyes turning electric blue for a moment. With one foot, she pushed the apartment's door closed, then she threw her phone on the couch and pushed Lauren against the wall.

...

**To be continued...**

**AN: I had intended to stop this here, but like I said before, it took on a life of its own. A new cheapter (and the reason why this fic is rated M) should be posted soon. In the mean time, feedback is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lost Girl and its characters belong to Showcase and Prodigy Pictures. This is a work of fiction intended for entertainment purposes.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is definitely rated M, so if that's not your thing, turn back now. You've been warned. ;-)

**Camera Phone**

**Chapter 2**

Bo pressed her body flush against her lover, pinning her to the wall, a leather-encased thigh firmly wedging itself between denim covered legs. She let a low, guttural sound reverberate through the air, appreciating how well they fit together, and grinned wickedly at the sharp intake of air she elicited from the doctor. Two pairs of hands frantically and blindly picked at whatever buttons and zippers they could find as mouths breathlessly clashed against one another. In no time Bo had Lauren's shirt unbuttoned and sliding off smooth shoulders. Before the discarded shirt could even hit the floor, her right hand teasingly slid upwards along Lauren's newly bared back, deftly unclasping her bra, teeth capturing one strap to slide it out of the way. Her left arm encircled the doctor's waist in a vice grip and kept her in place as she slowly rocked their bodies together. For a moment the doctor forgot about her task of shedding her lover's clothes, overwhelmed by the delicious friction building up between them. She let her head drop against Bo's shoulder, moist lips leaving searing marks along her girlfriend's jawline, and hooked her thumbs on the belt loops on either side of Bo's hips in an attempt to bring them even closer.

"Oh, Lauren baby your aura is burning so bright." Bo moaned against Lauren's neck. The blonde responded with a strained groan. She was wet, oh so very wet, and craving for more. And thus it was with renewed determination that she attacked the intricate laces and zippers of Bo's leather bodice, grunting with satisfaction when she managed to yank it off. Lauren barely had time to unclasp and remove Bo's bra when the succubus swiftly moved down her body, hooking restless fingers on the waistband of already unzippered jeans and frantically peeling them off long, creamy legs, panties and all. Those were unceremoniously shucked aside, along with a pair of shoes. The succubus slowly licked her lips, eyes downright predatory as her gaze traveled up to stare at the doctor, who stood there breathless and completely naked, skin prickling with goosebumps that had nothing to do with the apartment's air-conditioning. She slowly slithered her way back up Lauren's heaving body, teasingly sliding eager hands along the sides of the blonde's legs, then reaching behind, fingers digging into the rounded, toned flesh of her derriere. When she was eye-level with a pair of breasts that she couldn't get enough of, Bo surged forward and captured one in her mouth, sighing in contentment as she felt the delectably familiar weight and texture against her lips and tongue. Muffled moans of pure satisfaction reverberated through newly wet skin while un-muffled moans of ecstasy flowed freely through the living room. Lauren looked down as Bo switched breasts, witnessing through hooded eyelids how the brunette's dark eyes rolled to the back of her head and fluttered closed at the first taste. That sight was so incredibly erotic, and Lauren's legs trembled as a new wave of arousal washed through her.

"Oh God... Bo... nghhh..." Lauren clutched Bo's head and shoulders, desperately needing to hold onto something, anything to keep her sanity in check. Each swipe of Bo's tongue, each nibble, each time her hot breath washed over hyper-sensitive skin made the doctor's stomach flutter in the most luscious way. It was with a bit of reluctance that Bo disengaged her lips from her own private heaven and kept traveling upwards, lavishing Lauren's neck with lustful kisses while breasts slid against breasts. With her super-human strength, she snaked her left arm firmly around her lover's waist and lifted her off the floor. Lauren's breath hitched at the sudden display of power, chills of excitement traveled down her spine. She knew she was in for a wild ride.

"Hold on tight." The succubus growled heatedly as her right hand slowly slid downwards along Lauren's sternum. Lauren wrapped long legs around Bo's waist and sculpted arms around her shoulders, holding on for dear life. The brunette's hand was now at the blonde's solar plexus, where it pivoted 180 degrees so that her fingers pointed down, and kept its torturously slow course towards its ultimate destination. She could feel toned abs contracting in anticipation under her fingertips.

"Bo..." Lauren whimpered anxiously, finding her girlfriend's teasing slowness maddening. She braced her back against the wall and clenched her legs tighter around Bo, grinding her core against a bare stomach, trying to get some relief. Bo nearly lost all composure, the feeling of dampness against her midriff inducing a new influx of arousal to pool between her own legs.

"Oh Dr. Lewis, the things you do to me." Bo's eyes flashed blue again as her hand travelled down with urgency, moaning breathily at the copious amount of moisture she encountered. She licked her suddenly dry lips at the sight of Lauren disheveled, her brown eyes wild, chest heaving in quick, shallow breaths, so completely open for the taking. Playtime was over.

Lauren threw her head back and a bellowing cry of pure delight traveled through the air as a pair of fingers unceremoniously made themselves at home. Bo hissed in satisfaction and pressed her lips against the long column of Lauren's newly exposed throat. She was addicted to the woman's reaction to her touch, loved how she was able to make the usually stoic and controlled doctor completely lose it. And make her lose it she would, as she started pumping her fingers in and out with deep, deliberate thrusts. She leisurely licked along the length of Lauren's throat, her tongue feeling the vibrations of the vocal chords that strained as the blonde moaned with each thrust. Her lips deviated to the carotid artery, a name she'd learned from the doctor herself, noticing the raging pulse underneath the sensitive skin as she suckled vigorously on it, knowing how it drove Lauren insane when she did so. Lauren groaned, clamping her arms tighter around the succubus' shoulders, fingers treading in dark hair as she seized an earlobe between her teeth. She rocked against Bo's hand, matching her thrusts, building a delicious cadence that consumed them both.

The tempo increased, their mouths clashed frantically and Lauren's muffled moans and screams tasted sweet on Bo's tongue, sweeter than chi itself. It was an incongruent notion, yet the succubus knew it to be an absolute truth. Especially on times like this, when a rough thrust of her fingers wrenched a loud gasp from the doctor, forcing her to pull back from their kiss for a second to regain her breath, only to attack Bo's lips with renewed ferocity, sending a thrilling sensation straight to the succubus' core. Lauren was in a state of euphoria. Sweat beaded through her pores, her arms were strained, her throat was raw, and yet she wanted more.

"Harder." Lauren rasped, and the succubus snarled. Using the full weight of her body, Bo slammed the blonde's hips against the wall, her fingers driving in deep, fast, unrelenting. The hand that had been clutching the doctor's waist clenched tighter, enough to leave a mark. The lips on her neck devoured every inch of skin it could find. Lauren's toes curled, her nails dug into Bo's shoulder blades, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. With one final, powerful thrust her world came crashing down, Bo's name tumbling from her parched lips. Bo leaned against Lauren's sweat-dampened forehead, a gleeful smile on her face. Watching her lover completely surrender and unravel was a sight to behold, one she'd never tire of witnessing. She tried to remove her hand, but was stopped when Lauren grabbed her wrist. "Not yet." The doctor whispered breathily, her eyes closed, still coming down from her high. Bo acquiesced and instead went on to plant light kisses along Lauren's jaw line, then nuzzled her shoulder playfully. Lauren laughed softly, letting go of Bo's wrist and opening her eyes. Bo gently extricated her fingers, tenderly kissing Lauren as she did so. Bo brought the damp fingers to her own lips, curling her tongue around them. Her eyes flashed blue again. Maybe there were two things that tasted sweeter than chi after all. Lauren leaned back against the wall with a blissful sigh, her legs still wrapped around Bo, arms loosely holding onto the brunette's shoulders.

"That was extraordinary." Lauren said, a lose smile gracing her features as she rubbed her thumb against Bo's cheekbone.

"What can I say, I had my inspiration. You are so beautiful when you lose control..." Bo confessed, nuzzling against the hand caressing her face. She used both arms to support Lauren, not ready to let her go just yet.

"And you, you take my breath away." Lauren smirked, trailing fingertips down Bo's collarbone, pupils dilating.

"Breathless, eh?" Bo chuckled, noticing that the doctor's aura had spiked up to eleven again.

"Completely." Lauren leaned forward and nibbled at Bo's neck. "Put me down?"

"Are you sure your legs can stand on their own?" Bo smirked teasingly and Lauren gave her a throaty laugh.

"Maybe. I promise I'll make it worth your while." She punctuated her request with a quick peck on Bo's lips. Bo quirked an eyebrow at Lauren, but relented. No sooner was she put back on her feet, the doctor went to work at stripping the succubus of those tight leather pants, intent on bringing her girlfriend some relief after the mind-blowing experience she'd just been through.

Bo splayed her hands on the wall, bracing her arms against it as Lauren made her way down her body. The doctor knew that her lover was too far past the point of teasing and build-up, so she didn't bother with taking detours as her lips traveled down, only stopping to pay homage to the succubus' gorgeous breasts. It would be a sin not to do so, and Bo vocalized low in her throat in appreciation as Lauren tenderly touched and suckled on her breasts before continuing her path downward. Lauren knelt down on the cold floor as she reached her destination, easing her tongue between soaking folds, flicking the hardened nub a few times then capturing it between her lips, suckling gently. That was all it took for the first orgasm to hit Bo, too over-stimulated to even think about trying to make it last. Her back arched, she closed her eyes, her fingers clawed at the wall and she screamed Lauren's name. As her mind regained its bearings, Bo realized that Lauren hadn't ceased the ministrations with her tongue.

"Oh my God, Lauren, what are you..." Lauren stopped for a moment, looking up at Bo's pleasure-contorted face, smirked devilishly and gently nibbled along Bo's left thigh, her expressive brown eyes never leaving the succubus'.

"Just enjoy it, baby." And with that she resumed her previous task of rocking Bo's world. The succubus took in a ragged gasp of breath as the doctor's mouth touched her again. Not only that, but Lauren's eyes were still staring straight up at Bo as she worked her way through the folds. Usually, just the sheer intensity of the way Lauren looked at her was enough to jump-start Bo's libido, but this, this gave the term "eating with the eyes" a new meaning. She briefly considered grabbing her phone to take a picture of this glorious moment, but decided to commit it to memory instead. She wanted to be the only person to know what this looked like and wouldn't dare risk having someone go through her pictures and find out. Such thoughts, however, were promptly lost with a swipe of a talented tongue. Bo's hips bucked and Lauren wrapped her hands around the succubus' thighs to hold her in place. With her right arm still braced against the wall, Bo placed her left hand on the back of Lauren's head, fingers tangling into blonde hair and massaging her scalp as the doctor kept at it. Lauren's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled, intensifying the efforts of her lips and tongue. Bo let out a keening gasp, her grip on Lauren's hair tightening, another orgasm fast approaching. After a few quick, frenzied strokes of her tongue, Lauren reached up and captured her target between her lips one more time, sucking on it hard and Bo was gone, screaming Lauren's name. Her legs gave out and she collapsed in Lauren's arms, clutching her chest as she tried to regulate her breath.

Lauren smiled indulgently as she sat down on the cold, hard floor of the apartment, cradling Bo in her arms. She would be sore all over the following day, she was sure, but oh was it worth it.

"If this is the reward I'm gonna get, I should take you against the wall more often." Bo grinned at Lauren, absently caressing any inch of skin her hands would land on.

"Well, as your doctor, I could suggest repeated doses, if only for the cardiovascular benefits." Lauren smirked, delighted at how Bo bit her lip at her geek-speaking.

"And as your lover, I insist on those repeated doses." Bo leaned in for a sweet kiss, still basking in the afterglow. "Be right back." She got up and moved to the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging through its contents. She grabbed two bottles and closed the fridge, strutting back to where Lauren was sitting on the floor, not bothering with covering her nakedness. She set the two bottles on the floor and sat down across from Lauren.

"Here," Bo cracked open the two bottles of Gatorade and offered one to Lauren. Lauren crawled over and straddled Bo's lap, then grabbed the bottle being offered.

"Hmmm, electrolytes. Thanks." Lauren kissed Bo's cheek and the succubus chuckled in amusement, then grabbed her own bottle.

"Cheers?"

"Cheers." They playfully clinked the plastic bottles and drank.

**The End**

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed. If you did, please leave feedback, as it's always appreciated.**


End file.
